Watashi no uta, anata no tameni
by hwangseaia
Summary: Bulir bening yang bergulir dari pelupuk mata kananku seolah-olah mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih yang sudah lama tersirat pada keajaiban yang memperbolehkan kita berdua bertemu didunia yang sudah ternoda dan rusak ini. [Warn! FangxFem!Hum!Ochobot!]


**Ini laguku. Untuk dirimu yang selalu kurindu. Untuk dirimu yang menghilangkan rasa senduku. Untuk dirimu yang menghentikan tamgisanku nan pilu. Bulir bening yang bergulir dari mata kananki mengungkapkan perasaan yang tersirat. Mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku pada keajaiban yang mempertemukan kita didunia yang sudah ternoda ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watashi no uta, anata no tameni (c) IT wasn't a thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Terinspirasi dari lagu My Song yang dinyanyikan oleh Iwasawa di Angel beats episode 3. Hum!Fem!Singer!(Ocho)(Bot)tany. FangxOchobot alert. OOC detected. Typos detected. No power. Future AU. Tidak sesuai EYD. No dialog. Ochobot's POV. Chara death.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You've been warned, people~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Iridachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi_

_Sora wo haiiro o shite sono saki wa nanimo mienai_

_Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hariku sebagai gadis biasa sudah berakhir.

Petikkan senar gitar yang diiring oleh vokal tinggi hasil getaran pita suara tipisku kini mengisi keseharianku.

Mengundang decakan kagum dengan tepukan riuh maupun banjir air mata palsu.

Kerumunan penggemar dengan spanduk bertuliskan namaku ataupun bergambarkan diriku terus saja menyahutiku dengan suka cita.

Walaupun mereka tahu aku hanya akan membalas dengan lambaian tangan maupun senyuman tipis.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, kapan mereka mau berhenti?

Apa saat pita suara mereka putus nanti?

Langit yang kelabu seolah-olah memaksaku berhenti merenung.

Tapi apa daya otakku menolak untuk berhenti bekerja.

Pikiranku larut dalam orang-orang biasa yang rela memberikan apapun milik mereka agar mereka bisa mencicipi barang sejenak kehidupan mewah layaknya seorang bintang.

Yang menurut mereka hanya perlu tampang dan bakat untuk hidup enak tanpa kerja keras yang berarti.

Ha.

**Kebohongan besar.**

Bagaimana bisa mereka mengarang kebohongan seperti itu?

Cara mereka mengatakannya layaknya mereka sudah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sore de erareta mono daiji ni karatteokeru no?_

_De no asu e to susumanakya maranai_

_Dakara kou utau yo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang aku heran, kenapa banyak bintang yang mengumbar-umbar kebohongan demi uang.

Demi harta yang tidak dibawa mati.

Maaf saja, tapi aku berbeda dengan para bintang pencari sensasi yang murahan itu.

Aku meniti tangga kehidupanku dengan susah payah hingga kakiku penuh darah.

Penuh nanah.

Hingga akhirnya aku bisa menikmati hidupku yang lebih baik ini.

Yang berbeda 180 derajat dari pada yang sebelumnya.

Dengan bantuan _dirinya_ seorang.

_Dirinya_ yang aku rindu.

_Dirinya_ yang menghilangkan kesenduanku.

_Dirinya_ yang menghapuskan air mata hasil tangisanku nan pilu.

_Dirinya_ yang...

...

Ah, entahlah...

Mau bagaimana pun juga, aku harus tetap bergerak maju.

Menuju hari esok yang masih bersembunyi dengan malu-malu.

Diiring oleh nyanyian nan merdu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naiteru kimi koso kodaku na kimi koso_

_Tadashii yo nigenrashii yo_

_Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_

_Konna ni mo utsuhushii, uso janai, hontou no, bokura wo, arigatou._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulir bening kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mataku yang memilik iris sewarna biru laut.

Kembali merasakan kesepian yang sempat sirna dahulu.

Aku biarkan bulir-bulir hangat itu membasahi pipiku tanpa ada niatan untuk menghapusnya.

Untuk apa aku menghapus jejak luapan emosi yang merupakan bukti bahwa aku bukanlah manusia yang cacat?

Tidak ada gunanya.

Langit kelabu terus kupandangi dalam diam.

Seolah-olah tengah membiarkan air mataku mengungkapkan apa yang sudah lama tersirat.

Mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku untuk _dirinya_ yang sudah memberikanku kehidupan yang baru.

Yang indah, jujur, dan nyata.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto_

_Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa iketeikeru ndaro_

_Tobira wa aru soko de matteiru_

_Dakara te o nabasu yo_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mimpiku untuk menjadi terkenal sudah terwujud berkat _dirinya_.

Yah, salah satu dari sekian banyak mimpiku yang tak bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Beberapa bahkan nyaris mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

Seperti memiliki kekuatan super atau pun berubah menjadi android.

Haha, iya. Aku memang konyol.

Tapi didalam diriku sendiri, mimpi-mimpi dan harapanku tetap terlaksana tanpa hambatan, bukan?

Aku bisa menjadi apa saja dan siapa saja didalam diriku.

Bersama _dirinya_ yang sudah abadi.

Pintu dunia yang lebih baik terbentang disana.

Menunggu diriku untuk menghampirinya.

Bersama dengan _dirinya_ yang fana dengan tangan terulur kearahku.

Selalu setia menunggu.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Kujiketa kimi ni wa mo ichidou tatakaeru tsuyosa to jinshin to kono wa o_

_Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_

_Konna ni mo yogorarete minikui sekai de deaete kiseki ni arigatou_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ini lagu terakhirku.

Yang kepersembahkan untuk _dirimu_ yang kurindu selalu.

Untuk _dirimu_ yang menghilangkan perasaan senduku.

Untuk _dirimu_ yang menghentikan tangisanku nan pilu.

Lagu untuk _dirimu_ yang sudah berjuang hingga akhir.

Untuk _dirimu_, yang tak lagi **nyata**.

Untuk _dirimu_, yang telah** fana.**

Untuk _dirimu_, yang telah** abadi.**

Dan telah menungguku sedari tadi.

Bulir bening kembali bergulir dari pelupuk mata kananku,

Kembali mengungkapkan perasaan yang masih tersirat.

Mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku sekali lagi pada keajaiban yang mempertemukan diriku dengan _dirimu_ didunia yang sudah ternoda dan rusak ini.

Untuk _dirimu_ yang masih menunggu didepan pintu dunia baru,

Kau tidak perlu menunggu lagi, karena aku akan datang kepadamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Berita terkini, Ocho Bottany, atau biasa dipanggil Cho, seorang penyanyi muda berbakat ditemukan gantung diri dikamarnya pada pukul 10 pagi tadi. Cho ditemukan dalam kondisi tak bernyawa oleh Ibunya yang curiga karena Cho tidak kunjung keluar kamar untuk sarapan bersama. Apa yang menyebabkan Cho gantung diri? Apa hal ini ada kaitannya dengan kematian sang manager, Fang, bulan lalu? Tetaplah bersama kami untuk informasi lebih lanjut._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watashi no uta, anata no tameni. Anata wa mada sabishii nandesuka?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A/N: HAHAHA SAYA STRESS SAMA NILAI DAN KELANJUTAN TBT /dihajar. Akhirnya fanfic gaje ini muncul deh... Saya ngerjainnya dengan perasaan kalut sumpah, dimarahin ortu, stress nilai, orz, tertekan sumpeh. Oke, saya jadi curhat ini, lol. Maafkan. Jadi, bagaimana fanficnya? Maaf ya kalau aneh, janga lupa untuk review!_

_With double winks and a blow kiss,_

_IT_


End file.
